


A Little Piece of Wonderland

by hybridempress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fic Trade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon realizing that Arthur prefers wearing dresses and that his mother won't let him anywhere near them, Alfred does his best to help Arthur be himself while keeping it a secret from Arthur's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iggybell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iggybell).



> Very very very late part of a trade I did with one of my friends. I don't think I'm allowed to do trades anymore bc I'm always really fucking late. But I think this turned out cute so ahh, I'm really sorry and I hope it was worth it ;;

It was days like this where none of the children at the Kirkland orphanage could resist playing outside. The sun was high in the sky, but it was cloudy, and breezy. The light kept everything warm and bright but the wind balanced out the heat so that it wasn’t unpleasant. The grass was greener now than it had been all spring, and everything just felt… Joyful. 

And yet, on this day there were two boys who remained inside, upstairs in the boys’ bunk room. A boy named Alfred, one of the older boys in the orphanage, and a boy named Arthur, who was just a few years younger and happened to be the son of the woman who ran the orphanage. The children here were all Arthur’s family as much as they were his mother’s, despite no blood relation to any of them.

The window was open, and from that window the melodious squeals and giggles of the little girls who were playing dressup and tea-party outside. Arthur stared at them wistfully from the window, while Alfred sat on the bed across from Arthur’s, reading a book quietly. Arthur sighed heavily. 

“They look like they’re having so much fun down there… I wish I could play with them…” Arthur murmured.

“Then why don’t you?” Alfred asked, not looking up from his book. “You don’t have to stay in here just because I’m reading, ya know.”

Arthur scoffed, almost laughing as he turned away from the window to look at Alfred. “Yeah, right. If mum caught me playing Princess with the girls again she’d kill me. You weren’t here the first time I tried to do it.”

Alfred looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. “What does your mom have against you playing with the girls? She doesn’t seem to have a problem with anyone else,” he said.

“That’s because no one else wants to wear the dresses, they just want to play knight in shining armor or something,” Arthur mumbled. 

Alfred smiled, and laughed a little. “You tried to put on the girls’ dresses?” he asked.

Arthur glared at Alfred.. “Shut up! It’s not funny!” he shouted.

“Gee, I’m sorry, alright? You don’t have to yell at me,” Alfred said, frowning a little.

“I don’t understand why boys can’t wear dresses too. It feels nice, it looks nice, and I like it. But mum had a fit and now she won’t let me play with the girls if they’re playing dressup,” Arthur said. 

“Well that doesn’t sound very nice to me. What’s she got a problem with, anyways? It’s not like you’re hurting anybody, you just want to wear a dress,” Alfred said.

Arthur shrugged. “How should I know? I’m sure if I asked her she’d slap me or something, and I don’t fancy that, thank you very much,” he replied.

The room went silent for a few minutes before Alfred spoke again. “Well, ya know, maybe you can’t play dressup with the girls, but if you played it with me I wouldn’t tell on ya,” he said.

“What do you mean…?” Arthur asked, staring at him with a visage that was both serious and curious.

“I mean, we could sneak into the girls’ room, find a dress for you to wear, and you and I could play together until everyone else comes back inside. Your mom won’t find out about it, she’s watching everyone else outside,” Alfred said. 

“You… You’d really do that for me?” Arthur asked, his eyes widening a little.

“Well, sure. Why not? Who knows, it could be fun,” Alfred told him.

Arthur’s face lit up and he smiles broadly at Alfred. “Oh, thank you so much, Alfred! Thank you!” he gasped.

Alfred smiled back at Arthur, and put his book down on the bed. “Yeah, no problem. Now, come on! Let’s find a dress for you to wear!” he exclaimed.

Alfred hopped off of his bed and started to run out of the room. Arthur’s smile grew as he hopped off of his own bed and decided to follow Alfred out into the hall. Alfred made his way to the girls’ bunk room and started searching around until he found one of the chests that contained the costumes that the girls often played with. 

Arthur stood behind Alfred and watched as he dug through the chest until he found a dress that looked like it might be Arthur’s size. He pulled it out and held it up in front of Arthur for him to see. It looked just like Alice’s dress from _Alice in Wonderland._

“How about this one?” Alfred asked. 

“Oh… It’s so cute…” Arthur murmured. “I love it!”

Alfred smiled at Arthur again. “Great, then, take it and go put it on. Come get me when you’re done, and we’ll play Alice in Wonderland,” he said.

“Right!” Arthur exclaimed, and took the dress from Alfred before bounding down the hallway, back to the boys’ room. 

Alfred closed the chest and left the girls’ room, waiting in the hall while Arthur changed out of his slacks, button up shirt, and vest, and into the dress that Alfred had found for him. It was only a few minutes before the doorknob of the boy’s room started turning. Arthur pulled the door open and stood in the doorway. 

“How does it look?” he asked, looking at Alfred for approval.

“It looks nice. I like it,” Alfred replied. 

Arthur smiled broadly once again. “Fantastic! I’m so glad you think so!” he exclaimed.

“Well, if you’re Alice, then I may as well be the Mad Hatter. So let’s play, yeah?” Alfred asked.

“Yeah,” Arthur replied. 

Alfred and Arthur spent the rest of the afternoon playing around in the boys’ bunk room while the rest of the children were outside. While the other boys and girls screamed and laughed around outside, Alfred and Arthur played pretend inside, exploring the amazing world of Wonderland together until the sun went down. When the other children started to come inside, Arthur quickly removed his dress and put his other clothes back on. 

Alfred took the dress and tucked it back deep inside the chest in the girls’ bunk room. When the other boys came back into the boys’ bunk room, Alfred and Arthur were reading together on one of the beds as though they hadn’t moved from that spot all day. No one suspected their little secret. 

Weeks went by and Alfred would help Arthur sneak dresses on and would play around with him when no one else was looking. Months passed, and still no one suspected what Alfred and Arthur did when everyone else was away. Years passed and Alfred was old enough to live on his own, and too old to stay at the orphanage any longer. When he moved out, Arthur moved out with him. 

The boys lived in a small apartment together. One bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living area. It wasn’t the most comfortable situation, but there were two twin beds in the one bedroom, and they shared what little possessions they owned with one another, and worked hard to provide a better life for the both of them.

Arthur had wanted to move in with Alfred ever since he found out that Alfred would have to leave the orphanage, but the deal was sealed when Arthur started wearing dresses around his mother and refused to wear anything else. He and his mother got into a fight, his mother told him to leave, and Alfred took him in. 

Upon starting to live with Alfred, Arthur decided to start being more of himself, and not letting anyone else get in his way. He wore dresses and makeup and hair bows and heels all the time, every day. Alfred always encouraged him, and was ready to defend him from anyone who decided to give him trouble. 

Over time Arthur realized that being who he really wanted to be was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. At times it seemed to Arthur like Alfred was the only person who would never think badly of him just because of the way that he acted and the clothes that he decided to wear. And over time, Arthur came to realize that Alfred was not only his family, but his soul mate, as well. 

Arthur hummed softly as he stood in front of the full-length mirror that was hung up on the inside of the bedroom door. He pulled his stockings up a little and adjusted the headband that was in his hair before deciding that he was happy with the way he looked and leaving the bedroom. Alfred was sitting on the couch, watching TV while he waited for Arthur to be finished getting dressed. Arthur came and stood in front of the TV in order to get Alfred’s attention.

“Well, what do you think of it?” Arthur asked, as he did every time he wore a new dress for the first time.

Alfred smiled at him softly. “It’s as beautiful as ever, Artie,” he said. 

“Thank you, I’m glad you think so,” Arthur told him.

“Of course,” Alfred replied, using the remote to turn the TV off and standing up from the couch.

“You ready to go?” he asked.

Arthur nodded his head quickly. “Yes, I’m ready,” he answered.

“Come on,” Alfred urged, tilting his head to the side to urge Arthur to follow him as he began walking towards the door of the apartment. 

Before Arthur really realized what he was doing, his hand shot out and grabbed Alfred’s sleeve as he was walking. “A-Alfred, wait-” he murmured. 

Alfred stopped and turned his head to look at Arthur. “What’s up, Artie?” he asked.

“Alfred, I need to talk to you about something,” Arthur said. 

“Sure, what is it?” Alfred asked.

Arthur took a deep breath, sighing as he closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the ground. “It’s just that… I… Alfred, ever since we were kids you were the only person who never thought I was weird because of the way I wanted to dress. You were the only person who never thought there was a problem with what I wanted to do. Even now you’re still the only person who doesn’t do a double take, or stare at me in confusion, or give me dirty looks when I pass by. And I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Alfred, and I- Well, I think I always have.”

Alfred smiled softly at Arthur again. “Gee, Artie, was that all you wanted to say? You scared me for a second, man. You didn’t have to make it sound so serious, I love you too,” he said.

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Alfred, seeming frustrated. “No, you idiot, you don’t get it at all! I love you, Alfred- I feel like you must be my soul mate!”

Alfred laughed softly, grabbing Arthur by his shoulders and pulling him in for a soft kiss. Arthur squeaked in surprise and was unable to kiss back because of how shocked he was. After a moment, Alfred pulled away from him, and continued to smile broadly at him.

“I knew what you meant, Artie. And I meant what I said. I love you too, Artie. You’re my soul mate, too,” he said.

Arthur huffed and crossed his arms indignantly. “Don’t act so daft next time, Alfred. You made me so frustrated,” he grumbled.

Alfred kissed Arthur’s forehead softly. “Sorry, Artie. I’ll make it up to you today, I promise. Are you ready to go now?” he asked.

Arthur sighed softly again and nodded. “Yes, I’m ready to go now,” he answered. 

“Then come on, let’s go!” Alfred urged, and grabbed Arthur’s hand before tugging him towards the door, and out of the apartment.


End file.
